A Sitch Through Time
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: When Kim got a request for a Search and Rescue, she didn't expect to travel 500 years into the past. Joining her new friend, Kagome Higurashi, Kim now wanders the feudal era with the intent to stop Naraku and put an end to his evil ways. Rated M for language and possible lemons/limes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kim Possible or InuYasha. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kim heard the familiar beeping of her Kimmunicator as she walked home from school.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

_"The Higurashi family of Tokyo, Japan have asked for your help in trying to find their daughter."_

Kim nodded.

"Let me get home and talk to my parents."

Wade nodded.

_"I've sent over an upgrade for the Kimmunicator. It should be with your mother."_

"What's this one suppose to do?"

_"If I did it right, see through time."_

Kim gasped.

"You mean, I could look into the past or future?"

Wade nodded.

_"That's exactly it."_

"If the government find out about this..."

_"I've already told them. I assured them that you would never do anything illegal."_

Kim breathed a sigh of relief as she continued on her way home.

* * *

Kim touched down at the Higurashi Shrine eight hours later. She then walked over to the front door of the house and knocked.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi," Kim said to the woman with a bow.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"I am Kim Possible."

Mrs Higurashi smiled.

"Thank you for coming."

Kim nodded.

"So, what's the sitch?"

"Sitch?"

"Situation."

"Ah," the older woman replied. "About two months ago, my daughter Kagome was sent to check out and make sure the Well House was secure. When I went out there, I found that she wasn't anywhere around."

Kim nodded.

"I'll take a look."

Kim walked over to the small building that the woman pointed at and opened the door. She looked down at the well and saw some footprints next to it.

Kim then leaned over the edge of the well and looked into it's black depths.

'I wonder if she's at the bottom.'

Kim jumped over the edge and was enveloped in a bright blue light. When she landed at the bottom, she looked up to see sunlight pouring into the well.

"What the hell?" Kim wondered aloud as she saw the clouds.

Using her hairdryer grappling gun from her pocket, she pulled herself up to the top.

"Crap," she said as she sat on the edge of the well.

She pulled her Kimmunicator from her pocket and turned it on.

"Wade?"

Wade appeared on her Kimmunicator's screen, but it was a little fuzzy.

_"Kim?"_

Kim nodded as she looked at the device.

"What happened to me, Wade? Where am I?"

Wade started typing on his keyboard before looking at Kim with shock.

_"Kim, I don't know how to tell you this any other way, but you've been thrown five hundred years into the past."_

"You mean I'm in the past? Like ancient history?"

Wade nodded.

_"It would seem so."_

Kim looked around the clearing.

"I'm screwed."

Wade chuckled.

"But at least I found out where Kagome went. She went into the past." Kim then looked at her friend on the screen. "Call my parents and tell them about my sitch. Do the same for Kagome."

Wade nodded before the screen went black. She then stood up and started walking away from the well.

* * *

"InuYasha! You idiot!"

Sango watched with an amused smile as Kagome scolded him.

"Now, Kago-"

"Sit, boy!"

Sango hid a small laugh behind her left hand.

"You know that you've got a-" InuYasha stopped talking and looked around the clearing. "We've got company. And she smells similar to you, Kagome."

"Similar to me?"

"Hello?"

Kagome looked over to the edge of the clearing and saw another girl that looked to be from her time.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded as she ran over.

"I'm Kim Possible."

"The teen heroine, Kim Possible?"

Kim nodded as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade?"

His image appeared on the screen.

_"Hey, Kim. How's the search?"_

"Found her."

_"Should I tell her mother?"_

Kim shook her head.

"I want you to connect us to her."

Kagome watched in surprise as Kim talked to her friend.

"Is that person in this era?" Kagome asked.

"No. He's still in our time."

_"Connected,"_ Wade said as his voice faded to be replaced by Mrs. Higurashi.

_"Kagome?"_

"Mom!"

_"Oh, thank God,"_ Mrs. Higurashi. _"Where are you? That young man told me you were in the past."_

"I am, Mom. Five hundred years in the past."

_"But how is that possible?"_

"I have no idea."

"I know you two have a lot to talk about, but I need to put my Kimmunicator away."

_"Alright. Kagome, be safe."_

"You know I will, Mom."

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi said their goodbyes and Kim put the device in her pocket.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Miss Possible."

"Just call me Kim. Miss Possible makes me sound old."

Kagome giggled.

"That's it!"

Kim turned to see a man with flowing silver hair stalking towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, drawing his sword.

"I'm Kim Possible. I was asked to find Kagome."

"You can't take her!" InuYasha yelled as he swung his sword.

Kim pulled her hairdryer grappling gun and jumped back. When she was a fair distance away, she fired it and wrapped it around InuYasha, effectively pinning his arms to his body.

"You might want to watch out, InuYasha," Kagome said. "This is a girl that can do anything."

Kim watched as InuYasha tried to brake her line.

"You won't be able to snap that cable. It's pure titanium."

InuYasha snarled as he looked at Kim.

"Let me go, wench!"

Kim glared at the silver haired male before walking over to him.

"Just remember, InuYasha, I'm not like any other girl you've met. When I say I can do anything, I mean it."

She then punched him in the face. The blow threw him on his ass and knocked his sword from his grasp. She then picked up the sword and watched as it turned into a beaten up katana.

Sango watched in shock as the strange girl knocked InuYasha to the ground.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Who is this girl?"

Kagome looked at Kim.

"This is Kim Possible. She's from my era."

Sango watched as the girl, Kim, slid InuYasha's Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath before helping the half-demon to sit up. As soon as Kim had him released, InuYasha slashed at her with his claws. Kim, seeing the attack before it was launched, jumped out of the way with only a hairs breadth between his claws and her neck.

"You're not taking Kagome!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha fell to the ground face first.

"InuYasha! If I want to go home, I will!"

"Like hell you will!" hey yelled back at her, quickly jumping to his feet. "You've got to return the jewel to it's original state!"

Kagome glared at InuYasha before walking off towards the hot springs that were close by.

"Kim? Sango?"

Sango started following before walking back and pulling Kim along.

* * *

Kim watched as the other girl fumed.

"Damn that InuYasha!"

Kim looked at Sango.

"It's been like this since I've joined their group."

Kim nodded and they continued on.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"We're heading to a hot spring," Kagome said as she looked back at Kim. "Sorry about that. He always gets on my nerves."

Kim nodded.

When they got to the hot springs, Kim watched with a blazing face as both Kagome and Sango started undressing.

"What are you two doing?"

Kagome smiled before looking at Kim.

"It's called taking a bath. We don't have plumbing in this time. It's either bathe in the spring or bathe in a river."

Kim looked at the nude forms of both Kagome and Sango.

"Could you please turn around?"

Kagome and Sango sat down with Kim to their backs. Kim started stripping down and was soon slipping into the hot water.

As soon as she was submerged, she sighed in relief. She hadn't known that she had all that tension in her body.

"Feels good, huh?" Kagome asked from next to her.

Kim nodded and accepted the shampoo that Kagome offered.

"Thank you," Kim said.

"So my mother asked for you to try and find me?" Kagome asked.

Kim nodded as she lathered her head.

"So how are we going to get home? How did you get here in the first place?"

Kim dunked her head under the water before answering.

"I think we can get back through the well. That's how I got here."

"The well?"

Kim nodded.

"I looked down to see if you had fallen in, and when I jumped, I was enveloped in this bright blue light."

Kagome thought about it for a few minutes.

"I need to go home and see my mom and tell her about this situation."

Kim nodded.

"Same here. I'll continue to go come with you. I'll just take an absence from school. I'm sure the only people that will be worried about me are Ron, Monique, and my parents."

Kagome nodded.

"So what country are you from?" Sango asked. Kagome had told her about the other countries and where they were.

"I'm from America."

Kim reached over to her clothes and pulled her Kimmunicator from her pocket. She then brought up a world map.

"See? This is where we are," Kim said, pointing at the small landmass.

"It looks so small," Sango said.

Kim and Kagome nodded agreement.

Kim then moved the picture to a larger piece of land.

"This is America. This is where I come from."

Sango gulped.

"That is a pretty big country."

Kim nodded before putting the device back with her clothes.

"So when should we go back home?" she asked.

"I would like to go tonight."

Kim nodded as she looked at her hands.

"I'm starting to prune."

Kagome reached for a cloth.

"This is the best I've got for right now."

Kim nodded before getting out of the spring and drying off. She then put all her clothes back on.

"I'll wait for you back with InuYasha."

Kagome nodded.

Kim took off at a slight jog and in a matter of seconds was standing next to InuYasha.

"We're going back to our time."

InuYasha growled.

"Hold it there, Killer. You didn't let me finish. Kagome understands that she has to come back. She will. She's just going home to talk to her mother."

InuYasha growled again.

"Don't growl at me, dog boy," Kim stated. "I'm leaving as well and I will be coming back. I was asked to find Kagome, but I think I'll keep an eye on her as well."

Kagome walked into the clearing and saw Kim standing withing three inches of InuYasha, her face one of controlled anger.

Kim heard Kagome's footsteps before looking away. She then dodged the punch that InuYasha threw at here.

"This guy is going to be trouble."

Kagome nodded before walking away. Kim followed her and before either new it, they were standing at the well.

"I hope this works," Kagome said.

Kim nodded before stepping onto the lip of the well and pulling Kagome up next to her. They then looked at each other before jumping into the well.

* * *

******Done!**

******Kim and Kagome have just returned to the present leaving an aggravated InuYasha behind. How will Kim's mother take the news of her going into the past? How will Kagome's mother? Those answers will be answered next chapter. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kim Possible or InuYasha. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As soon as Kim and Kagome felt their feet touch the ground, they looked up and smiled. Kim could see the rafters of the well house.

"Here," Kim said as she fired her hairdryer grappling gun and latched it onto the lip of the well. Kim then pulled Kagome close and lifted the girl out of the well.

"Home," Kagome said as she got to her feet.

Kim smiled as she walked with Kagome to the house.

"Mom!" Kagome said as she embraced her mother.

"Kagome!"

Kim watched the scene with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Possible."

"It was no big," Kim said. "But we'll be heading back into the past either tomorrow or the next day."

Mrs. Higurashi looked between Kim and her daughter.

"I won't allow it," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I promised a friend I would return," Kagome said, looking at Kim.

Kim nodded as she picked up her jet-pack backpack.

"I'll see you in a few days, Kagome," Kim said.

Kagome nodded and Kim took to the skies.

* * *

Kim walked into her house and was greeted by her mother with a back popping hug.

"Hey, Mom," Kim groaned.

"Kimmie! Wade told me that you were stuck in the past!"

Kim nodded before finally pulling herself from her mother's grasp.

"I have to go back."

Anne shook her head.

"No."

Kim nodded.

"I am. The girl I went to find will need me there."

"She's going back?"

Kim nodded again.

"With some reluctance from her mother. Don't worry. I'll stay safe and keep her safe as well."

Anne sighed.

"At least take some things with you."

"Of course. I need some extra clothes, shampoo, body wash, and I'm taking my laptop. You can email me my homework."

"Kim, you're going five hundred years into the past. How will you be able to keep up with you work when I can't reach you?"

"My Kimmunicator can connect to this time. Luckily, that new upgrade for it was just what I needed. And with the battery that Wade made for my laptop, it wont die anytime soon. Past or present."

Anne nodded as she walked away. Kim ran upstairs and got a large duffel bag out and started packing some clothes. As soon as she had the thing half way full, she put her laptop in the bag before putting more stuff in there. Kim packed her Battle Suit, just in case, she packed the first aid kit that her mother handed her, she packed several different types of camping food before finally zipping it shut. She was amazed at how much she stuffed into that bag. She then lifted it up... and dropped it back down.

"Man, that's heavy!" Kim said as she hauled the thing onto her shoulder.

"Kimmie-cub?"

Kim walked down the stairs slowly to make sure she wasn't going to fall with the bag on her shoulder.

"Kim? What's with the bag?" her father asked.

"Going into the past with a friend."

"Going to relive the past?"

"No. I'm going five hundred years into the past and travel with a friend."

James looked toward Anne.

"It's true. But she'll be able to keep in touch. You will, won't you, Kimmie?"

Kim nodded as she set her bag down next to the front door.

"I'm going to hang with with Ron before I head out again."

Anne and James nodded.

Kim ran upstairs and changed clothes before running out the front door.

* * *

"KP!"

Kim turned around and spotted Ron.

"Ron," she said as she stood and embraced her friend.

"What's up? Why the sudden meeting?"

Kim explained what was happening as simply as she could.

"So you're going five hundred years into the past?"

She nodded.

"To travel with two women, a man with long silver hair and dog ears, another man with a staff and a little fox kid?"

Kim nodded again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"I'm sure. I'm not sure if you'd be able to even pass through the well."

Ron nodded before standing up and going to the counter. After a moment, he can back with their order.

"Ron, you know I don't like Nacos."

"Kim, you don't know when you'll be able to have food like this."

Kim sighed as she looked at the thing. She then picked up her fork and started eating.

"Come on, KP. Pick the thing up and just eat it."

Kim glared at her lifelong friend.

"I would rather not end up having half of it on my shirt and pants, thanks."

Ron didn't say a word as they continued to eat and talk.

As soon the meal was finished, Kim gave Ron a tight hug and left.

"I'll see you soon, Ron. Keep in touch."

Ron, having been told about Kim's new Kimmunicator feature, nodded as his friend left.

* * *

As soon as Kim got back home, she went up to her room and sat down on her bed.

"Wade?"

His image appeared on her Kimmunicator.

"_Hey, Kim. What can I do for you?"_

"I would like to talk to Kagome."

Wade nodded and after a second, the device in her hands was dialing Kagome's number.

"Higurashi residence."

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. This is Kim Possible."

"Hello, Miss Possible. What can I do for you?"

Kim could hear a little steel in the older woman's voice.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Kagome."

"Give me a moment."

"Thank you."

Kim sat waiting for about a minute when a breathless voice said,

"This is Kagome."

"Hey, Kagome. It's Kim."

"Hey, Kim. What's up?"

"Well, for one, what's up with your mother? She acted like I did the most unthinkable thing."

In Japan, Kagome looked over at her mother. She was sitting at the table with a angered expression on her face.

"My mom isn't happy with me going into the past."

"Oh. Well let me talk to her again."

Kagome walked over to her mother and handed her the phone.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Higurashi, I promise you that nothing will happen to your daughter while we travel in the past."

"You can't promise that."

Kim sighed.

"I might not be able to keep her from all harm..."

"Ah ha!"

"But I can keep her safe while we travel. She will not die. I'm taking along a well packed first-aid kit thanks to my mother. She's a doctor and is always on top of the latest medical techniques. All of which she copied down into a manual. That same manual is in my kit."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughter. She was leaning against the wall next to the phone's base.

"You promise to make sure she comes home safely from time to time for her school work?"

"You could send your daughter her work in an email. The same device that connected us to the past and present can also connect my laptop to the internet. I'll be keeping up with my school work when I'm in the past."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Very well. She can go. Not that I like it."

Kim smiled as she looked at the far wall of her room.

Kagome was jumping up and down with happiness.

"But remember. She has to come home every once in a while."

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi. We will return every two months. That acceptable with you?"

"Yes, it is. Now, seeing as that matter is settled, would you like to talk to Kagome again?"

"Yes, please," Kim said.

Mrs. Higurashi handed the phone to Kagome and the girl took off up the stairs to her room.

"What did you say to covince her to let me go?" Kagome asked as she laid down on her bed.

Kim repeated everything she said about her first-aid kit and her computer.

"Won't your laptop die after a day?"

"No. Wade, my gadget guy, created this battery that will last a year with the computer on. And that's with it on the whole year."

"So what are you bring it for?"

"Homework."

"We won't have internet in the past."

"We will. My Kimmunicator that you talked to your mother on while in the past can connect to the internet through time as well. So, we'll both have our homework from our time with us in the past."

Kagome sighed.

"So when are you coming back over so we can leave?"

Kim laughed.

"You really want to get back, huh?"

"Yeah. I really do."

"We'll leave tomorrow. I'll be there around four in the afternoon your time."

"Okay. See you then."

Kim and Kagome said their goodbyes and disconnected the call.

* * *

Kagome waited outside her home for Kim.

"When is she getting here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as they stood in the yard.

Kagome looked at her watch.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see a plane leaving the immediate airspace and Kim falling to the ground.

"Kim!"

As soon as Kim was on the ground, Kagome embraced the redhead.

"It's good to see you again as well," Kim said.

Kagome released Kim and looked at the bag under Kim's arm.

"Aren't you packing a little much?"

Kim shook her head.

"It's better to pack heavy than light. We're going to be coming back in two months time, and I wanted to make sure I was prepared."

Kagome nodded. She then picked up a large yellow bag.

"Kim?"

Kim turned to Kagome's mother.

"You remember your promise?"

Kim nodded.

"I will keep it. Or else my family motto is bogus."

"Family motto?" Kagome and her mother asked at once.

"Yeah. Anything's possible for a Possible. I've taken that to heart from the day I was born and it's been proven true time and time again."

Kagome nodded.

"Now what do you say we get outta here?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said. She turned and hugged her mother. "Bye, Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a tight hug.

"Keep safe, Kagome. And, Miss Possible, keep her alive."

Kim nodded and shook Mrs. Higurashi's hand.

"We'll see you in two months."

Kim and Kagome then walked into the well house and jump into the well and into the past.

* * *

******Kim and Kagome are going back into the past with their school work taken care of. How will the others in the past take Kim's dedication to technology? How will InuYasha take Kim's laptop? For those answers, you'll just have to wait for the next update. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kim Possible or InuYasha. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As soon as their feet touched the ground, Kim shot her cable to well lip and pulled herself and Kagome up.

"Took you two long enough!"

Kim looked up and saw InuYasha glaring at them.

"Oh, shut up, dog breath," Kim stated as she helped Kagome over the lip.

"You two get rid of those things. We won't be able to take them along."

Kim walked over to the dog eared man.

"I'm taking my bag, jackass. I am not leaving my clothes and gear here for someone to grab and most likely destroy."

InuYasha glared at the redhead.

"And if you try to make Kagome leave her bag, I'll knock you on your ass again."

"That was a lucky shot."

Kim reared back and slammed her fist into InuYasha's head. He was thrown two feet back and onto his ass like Kim had said.

"Wench!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome was shocked. Kim had done something that she had wanted to see for a long time.

"Remember what I said when I was here last time. I can do anything."

InuYasha just stood up and started walking away.

"Wow."

Kim looked at Kagome.

"What?"

"I've always wanted to do that to InuYasha, but I'm not that strong. I usually have to say sit."

There was a dull thud.

"Kagome!"

Kagome covered her mouth.

"Oops. Sorry InuYasha!"

Kim laughed.

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled when Sango rammed into her.

"Hello again, Kim," Miroku said.

Kim got to close and Miroku grabbed her ass. Kim grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

"Never touch my ass again. Am I clear?"

Miroku was in shock. He hadn't expected to be thrown to the ground and onto his back.

"Yes, Kim. No touching you."

Kim nodded before walking over to the kit.

"Hey, there. Want a piece of candy?"

Shippo looked at Kagome.

"It's okay," Kagome said.

Shippo held out his hand and let Kim place a caramel candy in his palm. He then put the candy in his mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Shippo hummed as he smiled and started sucking on the candy.

"What is that?" Sango asked, looking at the kit.

"Here," Kim said as she handed one of the pieces of candy to the woman.

Sango held the sweet in her hand before taking a small lick.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's called a caramel," Kim stated.

Sango slipped the hard candy into her mouth.

Kim dropped her bag and pulled out a box of MilkBones.

"InuYasha?" she called.

InuYasha turned to look at Kim. She opened the box, pulled out one of the treats and tossed it to him.

He sniffed the treat before taking a small bite. His eyes widened as he tasted it. In an instant, he shoved the rest of the treat into his mouth.

"I take it you like it," Kim said as she shook the box.

InuYasha didn't say a word. He just turned toward her and lunged.

"I don't think so, InuYasha," Kim said as she jumped out of the way.

"Give me that box!"

Kagome, Sango and Shippo laughed at InuYasha's antics.

"I see you are still as ignorant as ever."

Everyone turned toward the cold voice.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled.

Kim's eyes went wide before she slowly walked over to the demon.

"H-hi," she said nervously.

Sesshomaru just gave Kim a cold stare.

"Do not waste your breath, human," he said.

Kim snapped out of her trance and punched at the demon lord. Everyone was surprised when her fist connected with his face and made him stumble back a few steps.

"YOU JERK!" Kim yelled as she watched his eyes turned from amber to blood red.

"You dare touch me?!" he demanded.

Kim smirked as she gave him another right hook to his jaw, sending him back another step.

"I dare." she said.

Sesshomaru lunged at Kim and grabbed her around her thought, but it wasn't long before Kim broke his hold and fell to the ground, taking a deep breath to steady her heart.

"You wench!"

Kim jumped out of the way as his claws came close to shredding her neck.

"You will die!"

Kim just kept jumping out of the way and punched him in the jaw again when he she saw his guard down.

"Stand still, human!"

Kim shook her head as she grabbed him from behind.

"I don't thing so, Sesshomaru. Not unless you apologize for your actions."

Sesshomaru summoned his youkai whip and lashed it at her. She jumped out of the way, but she heard the sizzling of acid when his whip hit the rock beside her head.

"Die, human."

Kim pushed herself away from the wall and ran at the demon lord yet again.

Sesshomaru gave her another cold stare as she jumped to stand in front of him.

"I would like you to stop trying to kill me, Sesshomaru. I just wanted to talk to you."

His whip disappeared while his claws started to glow an eerie green.

"Kim! Get out of there! He's going to use his poison!"

Kim just stood her ground.

"Tell me Sesshomaru. Have you ever been bested by an empty handed human woman?"

He snarled at her as he lunged at her. She jumped out of the way again. But this time, her hair wasn't so lucky. His poison burned it short enough to make her look almost like her mother.

"Sesshomaru!" Kim yelled as she glared at him. She then ran at him and punched him in the gut before kicking him in the face. He staggered back a few feet before Kim kicked him so hard in the head he fell to the ground.

"I've been growing my hair out for the last three years! Now it's burned and tattered!"

Sesshomaru looked up at the girl. She had just knocked him on his ass with just a few punches and kicks. He was pissed now.

Sesshomaru got to his feet and attacked her yet again. And like last time, she knocked him down.

"I'm pissed, Sesshomaru! You try to kill me outright, then you practically destroyed my hair!"

He looked at her head and noticed that her hair wasn't like the other humans. It was red, not black.

"Red hair?" he asked so softly, Kim nearly didn't hear it.

Kim nodded with a glare.

"My hair is red. Not black. Mostly in part because I'm not Japanese."

Sesshomaru looked between Kagome and Kim. Then he did something that shocked everyone, including InuYasha. He took off.

Kim grinned as she look over at the half demon.

"Okay. Remind me never to make you mad," InuYasha said before walking over to the box of treats and picking it up.

"InuYasha!" Kim growled.

His ears flattened against his head before she walked over and took the box from him.

"Good. Now be a good boy and don't do anything aggravating and I'll let you have a few more."

InuYasha nodded before walking away.

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He had been bested by a human. And a female no less!

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He didn't look down at his retainer. He just kept pacing.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stopped this time when he hear his ward. She was looking at him with worry on her tiny face.

"Yes, Rin? What's wrong?"

"Are you alright, Lord Sesshomaru? You face is a different color."

Sesshomaru walked over to the small stream and took a look at his reflection.

"That wench was able to bruise my skin," he said to himself.

He stood up straight as something small latched onto his leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It's nothing, Rin."

Rin nodded with her usual happy smile.

'I am going to get that wench!' Sesshomaru thought as he walked back toward the area where Jaken had set up camp.

Sesshomaru waited until Rin was asleep before getting to his feet.

"Jaken. Keep Rin safe."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sesshomaru then walked back towards where he had come.

* * *

Kim had her computer on and was looking at the work she needed to do with Kagome right next to her.

"Well, that's it for me tonight," Kim said before she yawned. She then grabbed her spare mission outfit and put it under her head to use as a pillow. "You had better get some sleep, Kagome," she said. "If InuYasha does as he said, we'll be getting up pretty damn early."

Kagome nodded as she walked over to her spot close to the fire. Kim then shut down her computer and put it back into her bag.

"Wench."

Kim didn't flinch. She kinda figured that Sesshomaru would come back.

"Hello, Sesshomaur."

Kim put her clothes back in her bag and threw it onto her shoulder.

"Let's take this somewhere else."

Sesshomaru nodded and lead the way away from InuYasha's camp.

* * *

"Are you ready to die, human woman?" Sesshomaru asked as he glared at Kim.

"Not really."

"You will die."

Kim shook her head.

"No, I won't. I'm going to walk back and continue traveling with Kagome and InuYasha."

Sesshomaru held up his hand and Kim could smell acid.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru. How do you intend to tell my parents that I'm dead? Oh, that's right. I'm five hundred years in the past."

Sesshomaru frowned.

"What is this nonsense you speak of?"

Kim set her bag down and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"This is a device I use to talk to my friends."

She held the device out to him and he nearly touched it with his acid claws.

"Loose the acid before you touch my gear."

He growled at her but did as she requested. He then took the device and looked at it. Kim then gently pulled the device from his hands and came to stand beside him.

"Let me show you something," Kim said.

He watched as she turned on the device and brought up a picture of where they where, Japan.

"This is Japan, where we are now."

"I know this already, woman."

Kim just moved the picture to show North America.

"This is North America, where I come from."

That's when he became very interested.

"America?" he asked slowly.

Kim nodded.

"Would you like to come?"

Sesshomaru looked at the woman.

"Where?"

"To my time and to America."

Sesshomaru looked at the device in her hands.

"I will travel with you, woman."

"Okay. But a few things."

Sesshomaru growled.

"One, call me Kim. Not woman or wench. Second, you can't kill anyone you wish. That would be really bad. And third, you're not going to like the smell of the place."

Sesshomaru just nodded.

Kim put her Kimmunicator back into her pocket and picked up her bag.

"Let's go."

Sesshomaru nodded again as they walked back toward the camp.

* * *

**Kim has convinced Sesshomaru to calm down and not hurt anyone. How will InuYasha take to Sesshomaru traveling to the future with a girl he doesn't even know? How will Kim's parents take to Kim bringing home a Demon Lord from the past? How will Sesshomaru take the air, noise and Kim's brothers? These answers and more next time. Till then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kim Possible or InuYasha. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****4**

* * *

Kim walked back toward camp with Sesshomaru next to her.

"You best not be lying, woman."

Kim sighed.

"Sesshomaru, I asked you to call me Kim."

He didn't respond.

Kim sighed again and continued on.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" InuYasha yelled.

Kim just leaned against a tree and looked at the half demon.

"I'm convinced him to not kill anyone. And if he did so, I would take him to my time, to my country."

Kagome looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Kim?" she asked. "He's been known to kill in an instance."

Kim looked at the demon lord.

"I'm only taking him back with me for a short amount of time. He won't be there more than two or three days." Kim then handed her Kimmunicator to Kagome.

"Keep this with you. I've already talked to Wade. He knows that you'll be keeping it. I'll be back in a few days."

Kim then started walking away. But InuYasha stepped into her path.

"Do you really want to do that, dog breath?"

"He can't go to your time!"

Kim made a move to hit to the right side of his face before letting her true blow land. He was thrown a foot back before he fell on his ass.

"You do not make my rules, Dog Breath. Sesshomaru and I are going to the future and there is nothing you can do about it."

Kim then walked away with Sesshomaru on her heels, a taunting smirk on his face.

* * *

"Here we are," Kim said as she walked up to the well. She then looked over her shoulder.

"How can one travel to the future through a well?"

Kim shrugged.

"Ready?"

Sesshomaru looked at her before nodded.

"Hn."

Kim then walked over to him and he picked her up and jumped into the well, the blue light embracing them both.

When their feet touched the ground Kim looked up and saw the rafters of the well house.

"Welcome to the future, Sesshomaru."

He followed her gaze before jumping up.

"Now I must warn you that there is a lot of pollution in the air. It's not as clean as it is in your time."

He nodded before setting her down. She walked over to the well house door and opened it up. She then heard a thump. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled as she saw the demon lord knocked out from sensory overload. Kim then got her laptop out and dialed up Wade. In a matter of minutes, she was helping someone load Sesshomaru onto a plane.

That was where he woke up.

"Release this Sesshomaru!"

Kim chuckled.

"Sesshomaru, don't break those restraints. They're there for holding you in place and making sure you don't fall out of your seat."

Sesshomaru didn't listen and broke his seat's harness.

"Sesshomaru. This is a plane. It's a flying vehicle meant for travel. I know you do something completely different, but here we can't do that. So please, sit down and buckle up."

Sesshomaru glared at Kim.

"Woman! Let this Sesshomaru out!"

Kim pointed at a small window.

"Look."

He walked over to the window and looked out. Outside was Middleton. He had been asleep for several hours.

"We're about at my town. Please try not to do anything stupid."

Sesshomaru held up his hand and Kim saw the eerie green glow around his claws.

"Sesshomaru, I did as you requested. Now do as I requested."

He growled at her.

Kim sighed before the tires of the plain hit the ground.

"Welcome to Middleton," the pilot said from the speaker in the ceiling. That really confused Sesshomaru. How could one man talk in a completely different room and be heard from a black box?

Kim chuckled at the confused look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Oh. One more thing. You'll be meeting my brothers. They are very obnoxious, troublesome and very scientific minded."

"Scientific?"

"They like science."

Sesshomaru looked at her, confusion clear on his face.

"Don't worry. It's nothing for you to worry about. Now let's go. I want to see my mom."

Kim led the way off of the plane with Sesshomaru right behind her. She then jumped into the car that was waiting for her.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. Get in."

He leaned over the vehicle and sniffed it.

"What is this... thing?"

Kim shook her head before patting the seat next to her.

He reluctantly got in, moving his swords to his lap.

"It's called a car."

"Hn."

Kim then looked toward the driver.

"Take me home."

The driver nodded and they were off.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!"

Anne came walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where she came to an abrupt halt.

"Kim? Who is that?" Anne asked, pointing toward the demon.

"This is Sesshomaru. He's from the feudal era."

Anne looked at the demon before smiling.

"Welcome to the year 2013, Sesshomaru. I'm Anne Possible, Kimberly's mother."

Sesshomaru bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Anne."

Anne smiled and motioned to her daughter.

"Kim will lead you to your room. I take it you'll be staying for a few days?"

Kim nodded as she walked over to the stairs.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. There's a bed waiting for you."

The demon followed Kim up the stairs and to the spare bedroom.

"Sorry for the mix in colors. We don't have anything traditional Japanese."

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and sniffed it.

"I can smell the scent of several different people on this bed."

"Yeah. This is the guest room. Why don't you take off your swords and armor and get comfortable?"

Sesshomaru pulled his swords from his sash and leaned them against the wall.

When Kim saw Sesshomaru having trouble undoing his armor, she walked over and started removing it for him.

"That's better."

Sesshomaru just gave her a cold stare.

"Don't look at me that way. What would you like for breakfast?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just put his hand on the bed and pushed down.

"What is in this?"

"Springs."

"Springs?"

"Coiled metal. It won't poke you. Go ahead and sit down. You'll like the feel."

Sesshomaru turned and sat down on the mattress.

"Now do I have your word that you won't destroy anything in here?" Kim asked.

He looked at her before giving a single nod.

Kim then walked out the door and towards the kitchen where her mother and father were waiting.

"Hey, Dad."

James looked up from his paper and saw his daughter coming into the room.

She walked over to him gave him a tight hug.

"How are things going in the past?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Same as it was when I went there last time. Only this time, I brought home someone."

James's right eyebrow rose at that statement.

"A boy?"

"Partially. He's a demon lord."

"Demon?"

Kim nodded. She then looked over her shoulder.

"Could you please come here, Sesshomaru?" She asked in a normal tone.

"Kim, you're going to have to talk louder than that to get his attention."

Kim shook her head as she motioned to the stairs. Sesshomaru was making his way over to Kim when she pointed.

"Dad, this is Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is my father, James Possible."

James looked between his daughter and the 'demon'.

Sesshomaru slightly bowed.

"Demon?"

Kim nodded.

"Do you think you could get him something?"

James turned to look at his daughter.

"Depends on what it is."

"An arm," Kim said as she grabbed his left sleeve and lifted it up and pulled the side against the stump of his arm.

Sesshomaru looked at Kim.

"An arm isn't going to be easy," James said.

Kim nodded.

"That's fine. I'm sure he'll take it when you get it finished. I'll have Wade start on the battery and the design."

James nodded before looking at the demon lord.

"How did you two meet?"

Kim looked at Sesshomaru.

He didn't say a word.

"I was nearly killed by him. But he couldn't keep me in his grip."

James glared at the demon. Sesshomaru growled.

"Dad, I beat him and he came looking for me to talk to that same night."

James looked at his daughter.

"And, as you can see, he's not doing anything to harm me, you, or Mom."

Kim was about to go farther when her the phone rang.

"Possible residence?" Anne said as she looked down. "One second, Wade. Kim?"

Kim walked over to the phone.

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

"_Shego and Drakken just broke out of prison and have stolen a highly experimental weapon."_

Kim sighed.

"Ride?"

"_Should be there in about twenty minutes. How's your family taking to Sesshomaru?"_

Kim looked at her father and mother. James was still glaring at Sesshomaru while Anne was talking to him. Or at least she was talking, he was just looking at James.

"Could be worse," Kim said before she set down the phone. "Dad, could Sesshomaru borrow a pair of your pants? And a shirt?"

James nodded before walking out of the room.

"Go with him. I need to talk to my mother."

Sesshomaru nodded before leaving the room.

"Oh, my God," Anne said on a sigh.

"I know," Kim said as she looked toward her parents room.

"KIM!"

Kim took off toward her parents room at a full run.

"Dad?"

Kim walked into the room to find Sesshomaru pinning her father to the wall.

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned to glare at her.

"He tried to remove this Sesshomaru's clothes."

Kim sighed before walking over and pulling on his arm. Sesshomaru released her father.

"Sesshomaru, my father was trying to help you blend in. People don't wear kimonos here." She then turned to look at her father.

"I'll do it, Dad."

James stood up and rubbed his throat.

"Don't let him do anything to you, Kim."

Kim nodded as her father left the room.

"Now are you going to pin me to the wall when I try to help you get ready to leave on a mission with me? Or are you going to just attack me and worry about trying to get home?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kim.

"You may begin."

Kim sighed before she started removing his clothes. When she got to his pants, she nearly ran from the room. It was one thing to see a man naked in a picture, but to see Sesshomaru, whom she'd admitted was hot as hell, without any clothes, was another story entirely.

She pulled his pants down and looked up at him, making sure to keep eye contact. After the clothing was on the floor, she reached over to the bed and grabbed the spare pair of boxers that her father had left. She then had him step into them. Once they were on, things went very smoothly.

That is until they got to his torso. Kim needed to take a picture to send to Wade for the specifics of Sesshomaru's arm.

Kim pulled out her digital camera and pointed it as Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. This is to make a portrait of you. I need to send it to Wade so he can get started on the designs for your arm." 'And something I can have for my computer's background,' she thought immediately after.

Kim took the picture, the flash making Sesshomaru growl.

"Oh, hush," she said before helping him put on the t-shirt that her father had picked out.

"I think your shoes that you wore here will do."

Kim then helped Sesshomaru put his shoes on before nodding.

"Now I need to go get ready. Why don't you wait in the living room. I'm sure my mom has a lot of questions for you. At least answer some of them."

Kim ran out of the room to get changed as Sesshomaru walked down the stairs to the living room. When Kim got downstairs, her mother was smiling.

"I like him, Kim."

Kim smiled as she walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Ready to go, Sesshomaru?"

He walked over to her and looked out the door. A car was waiting.

"Now I must warn you that my best friend can be very annoying. Don't kill him."

Sesshomaru gave a single nod before following Kim to the car and into the seat next to her.

* * *

******Kim has taken Sesshomaru to the future. How will Shego, Drakken and Ron, especially Ron, take to the Demon Lord's presence? How will he act when he's watching Kim fight? For those answers, you'll just have to wait and see! ^_^ Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kim Possible or InuYasha. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****5**

* * *

Kim and Sesshomaru made it to the lair at the same time that Ron did. When Ron caught sight Sesshomaur, he tried to pat the demon on the back.

"Ron, you don't want to do that. He could kill you."

Ron looked at Sesshomaru.

"Could kill me?" he asked.

Kim just sighed.

"Don't ask."

Ron nodded before Kim and Sesshomaru turned to walk toward the lair.

"Remember, Sesshomaru, don't kill them. We take them to the police. They then put them in jail, or the dungeon, as it were."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kim then pushed open the door and watched as Kim jumped out of the way to avoid a flaming hand.

"Hey, Princess," Shego said. "It's been a while."

Kim just growled at Shego.

"What's Drakken up to this time? World conquest? Acts of terror?"

Shego was about to answer when she caught sight of Sesshomaru.

"Well, hello, handsome," she said.

She reached out to touch him when he moved out of her way.

"You will not touch this Sesshomaru."

Shego glared at Kim.

"You told him to says that, didn't you?" she asked.

Kim just chuckled.

"I don't tell him what to do. I just make sure he doesn't kill anyone. What he says and does other than that is up to him."

Shego growled before jumping at Kim.

"It's time to put you in your place, Pumpkin!"

Kim just took her stance and blocked the blows that were coming at her.

Sesshomaru watched as both Kim and Shego fought with their own particular style.

"Ron!" Kim yelled. "Go stop Drakken!"

Ron took off.

"On it, KP!"

Sesshomaru continued to watch the two women fight. He had only seen the miko and the slayer fight, and that was only on occasion. He had never seen anyone fight as well or as balanced as the two women, weaponless he added.

Kim then knocked Shego back and away.

"Not today, Pumpkin!" Shego yelled before running at Kim again.

Before Shego got to Kim, however, the entire lair started to shake.

"Damn that buffoon!" Shego yelled as she took off down the tunnel.

"Sesshomaru? Would you go and get her, a blue skinned man and Ron?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kim before taking off down the tunnel at blinding speeds. He returned a few seconds later with all three on the ground.

Ron was the first one on his feet. He then glared at Sesshomaru before pulling Drakken to his feet and holding his arms behind his back.

Kim then grabbed Shego and pulled her arms behind her back, making sure to avoid her hands.

"Okay, Shego. Let's get you and Drakken back to prison. It seems as if you still don't know your lessons."

Shego growled and tried to struggle, but Kim held strong.

"Let's go," Kim said to Ron. She then looked over at Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a bow.

Sesshomaru gave a single, sharp nod before following Kim and Ron out of the building.

* * *

Kim and Sesshomaru walked back into Kim's house where Kim then fell onto the couch with a sigh. When she looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru still standing, she motioned to the couch.

"Why don't you take a seat? I know you can stand for hours without getting tired, but I'm think that you might like the couch."

He walked over to her and slowly sat down on the cushions.

Kim then leaned over to the arm of the couch and laid her head on it, trying to relax. Shego had been a handful after they had started out of the lair.

"Kimmie?"

Kim sat up straight and looked toward the kitchen. In the doorway stood her mother.

"You okay?"

Kim nodded before a yawn escaped her lips.

"Time for bed."

Kim looked at the clock and nodded. It was well after midnight.

"Time for me to get some sleep," Kim said before looking at Sesshomaru. "You are welcome to sit here or sleep in the guest room."

"I do not require sleep."

Kim nodded before passing Sesshomaru the TV remote.

"Then why don't you watch some TV?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the device in his hand before sniffing it.

Kim reached over and pressed a button on it. The TV on the other side of the room turned on with guns blazing.

Sesshomaru got to his feet and raised his claws.

Kim jumped in front of him and put her hands on his chest.

"Sesshomaru, it's only the TV. A way to see things that have happened. Mostly people in plays."

Sesshomaru looked at the TV before looking down at Kim, her hands still on his chest.

Kim looked at her hands before pulling away.

"Sorry," she said as she pulled her hands away and stepped back, a slight blush on her face. "I'll leave you alone." She picked the remote up from the floor and turned the TV off. "I'll see you in the morning, Sesshomaru."

Kim then turned and left the living room.

* * *

Kim woke the next morning with a start. Sitting in her window was Sesshomaru, looking down at her as she laid in her bed.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing in here?"

He just looked out the windows.

"This world is very strange."

Kim smiled as she sat up.

"It most certainly is after five hundred years. There are more forest in your time than here. There are no cars, no trains, no schools, no hospitals, nothing. I could get use to it, but I doubt I will. I like technology. I like being able to talk to my friends when I feel like it, not having to go to see them."

Sesshomaru looked over at Kim.

"Show me more of this world."

Kim smiled before standing.

"If you don't mind," she said before walking behind her screen. She came back out a few moments later with a purple t-shirt and beige Capri pants on.

"Shall we, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Kim walked down the stairs with Sesshomaru next to her.

"Kimmie-cub."

Kim looked over toward the kitchen to see her father sitting there wit a large box.

"Is that what I think it is?"

James nodded with a smile. He then pulled open the box to show Sesshomaru's left arm.

"Impossible," Sesshomaru said.

Kim walked over to the box and pulled the arm from its container.

"Let me see your arm, Sesshomaru," Kim said as she walked over.

Sesshomaru slowly lifted the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing and let Kim move the arm to his arm's stub. When it made contact, the arm attached itself to Sesshomaru.

"What did you do to me?!" he growled.

James held up his hand.

"Give it a few seconds."

That was when he noticed some feeling in an area he hadn't in a long time. He looked down to the arm that had been attached and tried moving the fingers. The hand responded to his command as if it had been there his whole life.

"Well, Sesshomaru? Do you like it?" Kim asked.

Sesshomaru flexed his new hand before looking at Kim. He gave a single nod before looking back at the new limb.

"That thing can hold at least three hundred pounds on it's own," James stated. "Any more than that and it will start to fall apart."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

Kim then grabbed the new hand and pulled Sesshomaru toward the living room door.

"We'll be back in a few hours."

Kim then let go of Sesshomaru's hand and let him pull his shirt down over the connection point of his new limb.

* * *

"A 'mall'?"

Kim nodded with a small smile.

"This is like a whole bunch of shops thrown into one building. Except these shops are usually as large as a courtyard."

Sesshomaru looked around the mall, watching the many faces move about.

"This way," Kim said as she walked toward a shop that had a giant banana over the door.

"Welcome to Club Banana!"

"Oh, Monique!"

There was a delighted squeal.

"GF!"

Kim was then nearly thrown to the floor in a tight hug.

"Hey, Monique," Kim wheezed out with Monique's arms tightly wrapped round Kim's neck.

"Where did you go?" Monique cried as she tightened her hold on Kim.

Kim gently placed her hands on Monique's shoulders and pushed her away.

"I went to the past. And I'm not crazy. I would like you to meet my friend Sesshomaru."

Monique looked toward Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"He's from the past. Five hundred years to be exact. And he's from Japan."

Monique gave a shy smile as she looked him up and down.

"He's not interested, Mo. He's not even human. He's a demon."

Monique turned to look at Kim with wide eyes.

"Not that kind of demon."

"Oh."

The two talked for a bit longer before Kim and Sesshomaru left for her home.

* * *

When they got there, Kim sat down on the couch again and sighed.

"Kim."

Kim jumped and turned to look towards Sesshomaru.

"You said my name?"

Sesshomaru nodded before looking at his left hand.

"I have been watching you for the last day and a half, Kimberly," he said, her name coming off his tongue slowly. He returned his gaze to her. "I have watched as you fought against that other human woman, how you interacted with that dark skinned female and then how you interact with your mother and father. I have come to a very important decision that you are very much a part of. I wish to sire an heir."

"An heir to your lands?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"And who do you want to have this heir?" she asked, a little worried with his answer.

"You."

Kim gasped before jumping to her feet and moving away from the demon as fast as she could.

"No. No, no, no. I'm not ready to become a mother and you really don't want a human woman as the mother."

"What's going on in here?"

Kim turned and ran to her mother and stood a little behind her.

"I seem to have impressed Sesshomaru. So much so that he's asked me to produce him an heir."

Ann turned to look at the demon.

"You want to have a child with my daughter?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"She has proven to be a worthy woman. One that will produce a strong pup."

"Pup?" Ann asked.

"The child of a dog demon."

Kim crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No. I am not going to have your child."

Ann looked at Sesshomaru.

"Why Kim?"

"I have lived for over seven hundred years and not one female, human or demoness, has been able to best me. Yet your daughter can, unarmed."

Ann looked at Kim before looking back at the demon lord.

* * *

******And there you have it. The next chapter of A Sitch Through Time. An interesting twist, eh? What do you all think? ^_^**

******Ann has yet to answer the demon lord. What will it be? Yes? No? And how will the rest of Kim's friends and family take the news of Kim's request/demand? For those answers, you'll have to wait. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kim Possible or InuYasha. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****6**

* * *

"That will be up to my daughter to decide," Ann stated after a few moments. "But let me give you one fair warning, Sesshomaru. If you hurt her in any way, Time will not be on your side. I will hunt you down and I will make you suffer."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a fraction, but not enough to catch Kim and Ann's attention.

"You have my word, Lady Ann. No harm shall befall her, nor will she be abandoned."

Ann looked at Kim. She was looking at her mother with pure shock.

"What are your complete intentions with my daughter?"

"I wish to take her as my mate."

"And that is...?"

"My life partner."

Kim shook her head.

"No. I've already told you that I won't bare your child. I'm not of age myself!" She then glared at her mother. "And why would you let me choose?"

"I'm not the one he asked to produce an heir."

"So you'll just let me throw away my virginity, have his 'pup' and stay with him in the past?"

"No. I want you home when all of that is over," Ann said before looking at Sesshomaru. "If she has your heir, she should come home."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Very well."

Kim growled before storming away from the two.

"I'm not having his heir!" she yelled from the top of the stairs before they both heard a door slam.

* * *

Kim sat on her bed and looked out her window. She could see most of the surrounding neighborhoods but her view was not on the buildings or the mind was going over what had just happened.

She couldn't believe that her mother would let her do something like that. Have sex before marriage? Have a chile before marriage? Not something she thought her mother would let her do.

"Kimmie?"

Kim turned to glare at her mother standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

Kim just turned away and ignored her mother.

"Kimmie?"

Ann walked over to kneel in front of her daughter.

"Come on, Kimmie. What's wrong?"

Kim looked down at her mother.

"I cannot believe that you would let me go to the past and have his heir," she said before looking back out the window.

"I know. But think about it this way. From the way he talks, no one can get to him. Yet you did. No one has been able to impress him, and yet you did. Just talk to him."

"You're suppose to be against your sixteen-year-old daughter having a child!"

Ann nodded.

"I am. But I'm thinking about his issues. Seeing as he's the lord of the Western Lands, he needs an heir. This isn't just about him getting you pregnant. It's about him producing an heir that will take over his lands."

Kim just closed her eyes and fell back on her bed.

"What do you want me to do, Mom?"

"Just talk to him."

"And if he tries to force himself onto me?" Kim asked.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him until you both leave for the past."

Kim nodded before sitting back up on the bed.

"But I'm still mad at you," she told her mother before getting up and walking out the door.

Ann just sighed before standing up and following her daughter downstairs.

* * *

Kim just sat on the sofa while Sesshomaru sat in a recliner across the room, looking toward her. Kim looked out the window, thinking about her friend in the past.

"Why did you not ask someone else to have your heir?" she asked, still not looking at him.

He could tell she was angry with her mother and at him for even suggesting such a thing.

"I have told you. No other female, human or demon, has been able to best me. Yet you did. A feat that not many would let slip."

"I can tell there's something else," Kim said, her olive eyes looking over into his amber orbs.

"I have not seen a woman like you. Here in this 'America', there are many like you. Yet you are the only one that I have seen in my time. You are exotic, like a rare flower."

Kim looked away as her face started to burn.

Ann, who was sitting on the couch next to her daughter, smiled.

"That is sweet of you, Sesshomaru."

"It is true," he said.

Kim got up and ran out the door.

Ann watched as Sesshomaru rose to his feet to follow.

"Sesshomaru, please sit down. There are other matters to discuss."

He nodded before taking his seat again.

* * *

Kim could hardly breath. She was still running down the street after hearing Sesshomaru say something so sweet and then say it was just a basic fact.

She stopped running when she got to the park, needing to sit down in the fresh air.

"Kim?"

Kim looked to her right, her chest heaving, to see Monique standing there.

"Hey, Monique," Kim said.

"Okay, GF. What's the deal?"

Kim patted the set next to her and Monique sat down.

"I seem to have been mistaken earlier. It would seem that I have claimed his attention."

Monique gasped with a smile.

"It's not a good thing, Mo."

Monique gaped at Kim.

"Girl, how could it not be a good thing to have _that_ hunk of a man on your arm?"

Kim took a deep calming breath.

"He's asked me to become his mate, or life partner, and have his child."

"OMG! What happened when your mom heard this?"

Kim leaned back against the bench.

"She told him it was my choice. And by the way, he wants his heir now."

"Heir?"

"He's the Lord of the Western Lands in feudal Japan. Or in the past. He has asked me to have his heir. That would mean we would have to do the deed."

"He wants you to have his child?"

Kim nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Girl, what are you doing here? I would have thought you wanted to be a mother."

Kim looked at her friend.

"I do," she said. "But not when I'm still in high school."

"Kim, I know you. You want a family of your own so bad. Well, you're being given a chance."

Kim sighed.

"There's one drawback from this," she said. "If I do have his heir, and I'm not saying I will, but if I do, I'll have to stay in the past and never return to the future. I'll have to keep in contact with you through my Kimmunicator. I don't want to have to stay in the past for the rest of my life."

"Then don't."

Kim looked at Monique.

"How? If I have his son, I'll have to stay in the past."

"No. If he want's you to be his mate, or husband, then get him to show it. Make him believe that you are worth any risk... even leaving your son in the past."

Kim gasped.

"I could never do that!"

"He want's an heir. But that's all he wants. Make him want you."

Kim shook her head.

"I don't think that's going to be possible. Even for me."

Monique leaned back on the bench and looked at her friend.

"How can you be so sure?"

Kim sighed.

"He's a demon. In his time, he hates humans. When we first met, he nearly killed me. I don't know what changed for him to choose me to have his heir, but it's not going to happen. I want a child out of love, not out of responsibility."

Kim's Kimmunicator started going off.

"Hello?"

"Kimmie? Where are you?"

Kim put the device down.

"Girl, you are not gonna ignore your mother, are you?"

Kim looked down at the device.

"I'm at the park, Mom."

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

Kim sighed as she put the device back into her pocket.

"Here it comes," Kim said as she waited for her mother and Sesshomaru to come rolling into the park.

After a minute or two, Kim saw her mother's car pull into a parking space not far from her. She then watched as Ann helped Sesshomaru undo his seat belt and both got out of the car.

"Kimmie?" Ann said as she walked over.

Kim looked at the ground.

"Why? What's to special about me, Sesshomaru? You could have chosen any woman, demon or human, to have your child and yet you choose me. Why? I know I can kick you butt from here to next Tuesday, but other than that, why?"

Sesshomaru looked at his robotic arm before looking back at Kim.

"You have a personality that I have often found women to lack. One I deem a requirement in a mate. One as fiery as your hair."

Kim blushed as she looked into the very serious eyes of Sesshomaru.

"If you're serious about it-"

"I am."

Kim looked at him again.

"I'll have to think about it," she said. "Give me some time."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod before walking over to a tree and sitting down next to it.

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked at her mother.

"I'll think about it. Not going to give him a straight answer right now, but I will before we return to the past. But if I do have his child, I don't know what I'll do."

"You'll come home. I want you here."

Kim nodded.

"I need some time alone to think it over," Kim said as she got up and walked past her mother. She then handed Ann her Kimmunicator and started walking home.

Ann walked over to Sesshomaru before sitting down on the grass next to him.

"If she does have your child, how soon can she return?"

"My heir will remain in the past."

Ann looked at Kim's retreating form.

"And what about you?" Ann asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Ann closely.

"I would return with my mate."

"You would give up your heir to live with my daughter here in the future?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kim.

"I would."

Ann turned to gaze at the demon next to her before looking back at her daughter's distant form.

* * *

Kim was sitting on the couch when Ann and Sesshomaru walked into the house. Her father was in the kitchen reading what ever he missed in the paper that morning.

"Mom," Kim said as she got up and embraced her mother. "I'm scared."

Ann put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and pushed her away slightly.

"Why are you scared, baby?" she asked.

"What if I'm trapped in the past? What if I can't come home?"

Ann pulled her daughter into her arms and held her tight.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to come home," she said, rubbing her daughter's hair. "Have you come to a decision?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kim at that point.

"I have," Kim said. She then pulled away from her mother. "I'll have your heir."

Sesshomaru nodded as he walked over to her.

Kim slowly stepped closer to him before looking up.

"And to if you will be this Sesshomaru's mate?"

Kim looked at her mother and father, James having walked into the living room when he heard his daughter say she was scared.

"Mom. Dad."

James walked over and embraced his little girl.

"Sesshomaru, you had better take care of my daughter."

"Do you assume that I will not protect or care for my mate?" the demon growled.

"I'm just giving fair warning to the person taking my daughter as their wife, or mate."

Sesshomaru's growl died down before he looked at Kim.

"I will take care of your daughter, Lord James. You have my word."

James nodded before looking down at Kim.

"I consent to being your mate, Sesshomaru. But I hope you'll let Kagome and Sango visit when I need someone to talk to."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"As you wish."

Kim walked away to the stairs.

"You're taking my daughter as your wife. I hope to see you back here soon, son," James said.

* * *

Kim walked into her room and picked up her bag that she had sat next to her bed. She then packed more things before grabbing her phone and calling Ron.

"KP?"

"Hey, Ron. I've got a sitch that I couldn't get out of."

"What kind of sitch?"

"You remember Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah..." Ron said, his voice sounding concerned.

"We're getting married."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Kim winced when he yelled.

"Yes, Ron. We're getting married. And I'm also to have his child."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"No, Ron. But he's asked me to have his heir. The child that will take over his lands."

The line went dead and Kim knew what that meant. She grabbed her bag, got Wade to get her and Sesshomaru a ride to Japan, and were out the door before Ron could get there.

When he did get there, Ann answered the door.

"Where's KP?" Ron asked as he took deep breaths to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but you just missed her. She and Sesshomaru are about to head back to the past," Ann said.

"She didn't agree..."

"I'm afraid she did, Ron," Ann said. "She is getting mated to Sesshomaru and is going to have his child."

"No!"

Ann pulled Ron into the house to explain things.

* * *

Kim and Sesshomaru touched down outside the well house, Sesshomaru jumping out of the plane he and Kim were traveling in with Kim in his arms and her bag over his shoulder.

As soon as they touched the ground, Kim took her bag from Sesshomaru and pulled out his bone armor. She then put it for him.

"Thank you, my mate."

Kim blushed and looked away.

"I'm not your mate yet," Kim said. "But I will be."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked with Kim into the well house.

"This is it. The point of no return," Kim said as she looked at the well.

"All will be well, my Kimberly."

Kim's blush returned and was nearly as red as her hair.

Sesshomaru the picked her back up and jumped into the well.

* * *

******And there is the sixth chapter of A Sitch Through Time.**

******Kim and Sesshomaru are about to announce their impending union to the rest of the group. How will Kagome and Sango take the news? Where will Kim and Sesshomaru go to for the mating? Those answers and more next time! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


End file.
